The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Forever Midi Orange Emberxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Orange Emberxe2x80x99 was developed in a controlled breeding program in Ashtabula, Ohio by crossing Mikkelsen Seedling No. 91-180-1 (seed parent) (unpatented) with Mikkelsen Seedling No. 90-170-1 (pollen parent) (unpatented). The seed and pollen parents are proprietary breeding lines which have not been sold or made publicly available in this country. The plant is perennial but typically used as an annual in the floriculture industry.
Asexual reproduction by stem cuttings taken by the inventor in Lompoc, Calif. has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stabilized and are reproduced true to type in successive propagations.
The following characteristics distinguish the new Kalanchoe from other cultivated Kalanchoes of this type known to the inventor. The characteristics are described with comparative reference to the cultivars Merit (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,675) and Tico Dark Orange (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,998).
1. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Orange Emberxe2x80x99 has deep orange colored flowers of Orange-Red Group 34A with the flowers of xe2x80x98Meritxe2x80x99 being lighter at Orange-Red Group 30A and xe2x80x98Tico Dark Orangexe2x80x99 having flowers colored Orange-Red Group 33A.
2. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Orange Emberxe2x80x99 has shorter leaves (7 to 8 cm) than xe2x80x98Meritxe2x80x99 (8 to 9 cm) and similar to xe2x80x98Tico Dark Orangexe2x80x99 but xe2x80x98Tico Dark Orangexe2x80x99 has narrower leaves at 4.0 to 4.5 cm than xe2x80x98Forever Midi Orange Emberxe2x80x99 which are 4.5 to 5.0 cm wide.
3. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Orange Emberxe2x80x99 is intermediate in height at 15 cm between xe2x80x98Meritxe2x80x99 at 13 cm and xe2x80x98Tico Dark Orangexe2x80x99 at 17 cm.
4. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Orange Emberxe2x80x99 is intermediate in growth habit with xe2x80x98Meritxe2x80x99 being more mounded and xe2x80x98Tico Dark Orangexe2x80x99 being more upright.
5. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Orange Emberxe2x80x99 has a denser fuller flower display due to its highly branched nature with xe2x80x98Meritxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Tico Dark Orangexe2x80x99 being more open in the floral display.
6. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Orange Emberxe2x80x99 has a deeper red-purple cast to the stigma than xe2x80x98Tico Dark Orangexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Meritxe2x80x99 having white colored stigma when mature.
7. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Orange Emberxe2x80x99 has superior keeping quality of 5 to 7 days longer than xe2x80x98Meritxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Tico Dark Orangexe2x80x99.
8. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Orange Emberxe2x80x99 has completely green leaves while xe2x80x98Tico Dark Orangexe2x80x99 has anthocyanin pigmentation at leaf margin of top part of older leaves.